


Drunk Girlfriend

by lostgirl966



Series: Zallory [1]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, drunk, zallory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Mallory comes home and Zoe takes care of her





	Drunk Girlfriend

Zoe sat reading by the piano waiting for her girlfriend Mallory to return. Madison and Coco had taken out Mallory to a bar, which might have been a mistake. Those two could be bad influences. Zoe knew she wasn’t a big drinker and before she left told her not to drink much and to be safe.

The door to Academy opened and the sound of giggled reached Zoe’s ears. The sound was familiar and she knew it was Mallory.

Zoe placed her book down beside the chair she had been occupying. Hastily she scurried to the door, which was still standing wide open. There leaned against the door was Mallory. “How much did you have to drink?” Zoe had to establish the damage that had been done.

Mallory with a very silly grin stared at her girlfriend. “Hmmmmm,” she said over exaggerating a pondering expression. “I lost count after five, I think.”

The sober of the two moved forward to put the drunk one’s arm around her shoulders. Zoe had to get Mallory to bed.” How did you get home? Where are Madison and Coco?”

“Uber,” Mallory snickered. “They stayed but they sent me home.”

Zoe rolled her eyes. “Of course they did.”

“Well, you told me to have fun!”

“That is the opposite of what I told you to do,” Zoe scoffed.

“Zo where are we going now?” Mallory inquired as she looked around the hallway curiously.

“We’re going to bed.” Mallory was a bit hard to direct to the stairs due to the fact that as she looked around her whole body turned. But finally, after many pauses and trips, the two were able to make it up the stairs and to their bedroom.

Zoe dropped her girlfriend onto the bed and knelt down to begin taking off her shoes. As she did this Mallory who had been staring at the ceiling sat up abruptly.

Her bright eyes scanned the room looking confused. Then her eyes fell on Zoe. “Did you put me in your bed?” A sly grin spread across her lips. “Scandalous! Are you trying to take advantage of me miss Benson?”

Zoe’s forehead fell into her palm. “Actually it’s our bed Mal.”

Mallory’s eyes grew wide. “We sleep together?”

“Yep,” nodded Zoe unable to hold back a grin.

Mallory then leaned down close to Zoe’s face. She cupped her hands around her mouth as if to hide her words from a nonexistent person. “Do we have sex?” She whispered loudly and breathily.

Zoe was overpowered by the strong smell of alcohol. She giggled and gave her girlfriend a nod.

Mallory’s jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide as saucers. “Oh my god!” She sat up and starred across at the painting of a landscape that was on the wall. “Holy shit, I am so lucky! I’m banging the most beautiful girl in the world.”

Zoe burst with laughter as her cheeks turned deep red. “Well, that’s very sweet of you to say.”

“I’m just being honest sugar tits.”

Now it was Zoe’s eyes that grew wide. She looked up at Mallory with a stunned expression. “What” But then I occurred to her. “Did Madison tell you to call me that?”

Mallory nodded vigorously. “Yep! She said you’d love it!”

Zoe sighed. “We’ll talk about it in the morning when you’re sober.”

Mallory then began to word vomit about random things. She talked about anything from how much she loved cheese fries to how good a teacher Zoe was. Zoe just nodded her head and continued her task of getting Mallory into her pajamas and then into her own.

Once they were dressed for bed Zoe helped Mallory under the covers and then turned out the light crawling under them herself. “Goodnight Mal.”

“Night sweet Zo,” Mallory giggled. Then suddenly there was silence from that side of the bed.

Zoe turned her head to see Mallory’s shut and her mouth hanging open. She snickered to herself and then closed her own eyes and drifted off to sleep. The next morning Mallory had a massive hangover. But Zoe cared for her. After all, there was nothing she loved more than to care for the woman she loved.


End file.
